Naruto King Challenge
by Blackwolfman9000
Summary: Challenge Naruto twin of Alistair PM if you want this challenge King Naruto Smart, Strong, SKilled Naruto Naruto x Harem


Naruto is born in Dragon Age Universe as the older twin brother of Alistair Theirin. Naruto is the complete opposite of his brother, Alistair, Naruto is calm, composed, sarcastic, Confident, and he is a genius. While Alistair choose to remain at the Chantry fate, Naruto didn't he choose to learn all he could before leaving. Naruto goes around the world learning and training, He is trained by Dalish Elfs, Antivan Crows, Bards, Dwarves, and the Qunari. During the Blight, Naruto helps the Grey Wardens and his brother stop the darkspawn and Logain. Strong, Skilled, Smart Naruto. King Naruto. Naruto x Harem

* * *

 **Powers**

The Darkspawn-Tainted blood and the magic inside his elf mage mother, Fiona affected Naruto. Naruto has enhanced physical abilities going in the lower superhuman condition. _(Basically Captain America's Powers from Serum in the MCU)._

Naruto has true immunity to thedarkspawn taint that Grey Wardens don't have. He is even capable of sensing Darkspawn like Wardens.

* * *

 **Class**

Naruto is a mix of the warrior and Rogue class. He has five specializations:

 **Champion** _(Naruto is a natural leader)._

 **Assassin** _(Naruto is a skilled Assassin, trained by the Crows)._

 **Bard** _(Naruto is a excellent spy, trained by the best bards)_

 **Duelist** _(Naruto is a excellent duelist, trained by some of the best)_

 **Templar** _(Naruto is a skilled templar, capable ofsurpressing magic with ease)._

* * *

 **Skills**

 **Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant/Martial Artist/** Naruto mastered every hand to hand in the world. He was trained by the dalish, bards, and crows.

 **Shield Mastery/** Naruto uses his round shield like captain america.

 **Sword Mastery/** Naruto is a master swordsman, the best. He has learned all of the sword fighting techniques in the world.

 **Bow Mastery/** Naruto is a master archer one of the best, having been trained by Dalish Archers.

 **Knive Mastery/** Naruto is a master with a knive, dagger, and throwing knives. He is capable of killing alot of men with a kitchen knife or dagger. He has pin point accuracy with blade objects.

 **Stick Mastery/** Naruto is skilled user of sticks, staff, and escrima sticks. He taught mages how to fight without magic using there staffs as weapons.

 **Genius Intelligence/** Naruto is a genius, having learned alot during his travels. He learns quickly with a perfect memory. He learned how to govern quickly. He has a vast knowledge of the world, he can identify most magic he sees.

 **Leadership and Tactican/** Naruto is a natural leader, flowing with charisma. He has lead battles with no one dying. He is charming person, and has great luck with the ladies.

 **Stealth/** Naruto is great at stealth, capable of disappearing without a trace. Naruto can escape and pick locks with ease.

 **Will/Pain/** Naruto has a will, so he never gives up. He can take alot of pain and keep fighting.

 **Investigator/** Naruto can effectively search for information and follow clues.

 **Acrobatics/** Naruto is an accomplished acrobat, capable of scaling buildings, and running from rooftop to rooftop with ease. He is maneuverable and graceful, able to pursue and outrun a target in various types of terrains.

 **Interrogator/Torturer/** Naruto is a effective interrogator and torturer. He is capable of inflicting much physical pain into a target without killing them.

 **Poison/Medical/** Naruto knows alot of the body that he can torture without fear of dying, heal wounds with potions. He can create deadly poisons.

 **Connections/** He has alot of Connections with people, who give him info.

 **Intimidate/** He is a intimidating person, making people afraid when he has to.

 **Cooking/** Naruto is a great cook, better than his brother.

* * *

 **Equipment (All made of Star Metal)**

 **Armor: Splitmail, Scale Mail, Chain-mail, and plate.**

 **Sword: Long-sword, Katana, and Chokuto.**

 **Shuriken.**

 **Throwing Knives**

 **Bow and Arrow**

 **Curved daggers**

 **SHield: Round Throwable Shield** _(CaptainAMericas shield)_

* * *

 **Wardens**

 **Elissa (Noble)**

 **Solona (Mage)**

 **Kallian (Elf Common)**

 **Lyna (Dalish)**

* * *

 **Harem**

Elissa Cousland

Solona Amell

Kallian Tabris

Lyna Maharial

Morgain

Leliana

Marian Hawke

Anora


End file.
